


Happy Anniversary, Baby:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Second Chances: Steve & Lynn: New Beginnings: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Lynn are celebrating their anniversary, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Happy Anniversary, Baby:

*Summary: Steve & Lynn are celebrating their anniversary, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful morning, Commander Steve McGarrett decided to skip his usual swim, & do a surprise for his wife, Lynn Downey-McGarrett. It was their anniversary, & he is determined to make it the best for them. He went to make breakfast in bed for her, so she can start the day right.

 

Lynn woke up, & smiled, cause she knew that her husband was making something up for her for their anniversary. She laid back down, & relaxed for awhile. The Blond is looking forward to some quality time with Steve.

 

Steve was busy in the kitchen, & cooking up a storm. He was having fun, & enjoying himself, This was the most important thing, that he ever did for the love of his life. Once, He had everything on a tray, He headed up for their bedroom.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Baby, I love you”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he sets the tray down, & they shared a kiss, He joined her in eating the wonderful food. They spent the rest of the day cuddling, & snuggling.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
